The present invention relates to an intermittent breather assembly for a differential housing of an axle assembly for a mobile vehicle, such as a medium or heavy duty truck. More specifically the assembly comprises a novel seal protector for use with a modified differential housing, the assembly creating a breather for the differential which operates intermittently upon rotation of a drive shaft of the vehicle functionally engaged to the differential.